Carry on Regardless
by The Voice of ther Wind
Summary: A life time has passed since the Pharaoh was put to rest, now Yugi Moto awaits the arrival of the inevitable..and yet a few surprises lay in store for him, along with the return of a Special Friend... REVIEW NO FLAMES


**Hello faithful readers. I hope that this little gem makes up for my lake of updating. Once again I'd like to say a big thank you to all the people who review my stories since I first signed up on here. So this story is for you my friends and any future reviewers. And a big thank you to my dear Editor in Chief, for taking the time to check for any errors. **

**On with the show!**

**Warning: Any flames and Yami will Mind Crush you. Enjoy**

The autumn wind blew strong and cold through the streets of Domino City. The street light shone eerily on the almost deserted pavements. Anyone brave or foolish enough to be out on the streets wore thick jackets; scarves and gloves, in an attempt to shield themselves from the icy wind. However, one resident of Domino City didn't have to worry about the cold that evening, for the old man sat comfortably by the fire, tucked under a thick blanket. The figure ran his hand over his near white beard as he continued to gaze at the object in his lap. He chuckled softly to himself, wrapped up in his thought from years ago. He turned another page, and his amethyst eyes fell onto one particular photograph.

'' Now this takes me back.''

The photo had been taken what seemed like a life time ago, for in the photo, stood a much younger Yugi, still in his teens, and beside him stood Joey with his usual grin and both his thumbs up in a good luck sign. Behind him stood Triston, forming a peace sign with his right hand while he had his left arm wrapped around Joey in a friendly grip. Tea stood beside Triston, with her arms folded but a gentle smile graced her face, and beside her stood Yugi's Grandpa. Mr Moto stood with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his face. But among the gang, hidden so that only a trained eye could spot him, floating between Triston and Yugi, was the Pharaoh, or Atem as Yugi recalled. A sad smile graced his face as he remembered his dear friends and family. The photo had been taken just weeks before the Ceremonial Dual between Yugi and Atem and their Graduation. In the beginning it was hard for the gang, especially for Yugi, to carry on without their beloved friend, but somehow they all managed to move on with their lives. And then Graduation came.

Back then the world felt alive and laid out before Yugi and his friends. After Graduation, Triston had joined the Armed Forces and had been shipped out to Afghanistan. The others had been shocked when he first told them, but in the end they understood, and like always, encourage him to follow his dream. Joey ended up studying to become a mechanic, and later got a job at the local auto shop. Tea had been accepted at the local dance school as a dance instructor and Yugi was accepted at Domino University, studying to become an archaeologist.

A few months later, however, they received word that Triston had been killed in action. The gang had all been at Yugi's place, when the news came. Tea immediately broke down and wept, while Yugi tried to comfort her, and Joey had remained deathly quiet throughout the entire ordeal. Mr Moto sighed softly. He too would miss the brown haired youth. But just like when Atem had left, they somehow managed to get back on their feet and carried on. However, Joey was never the same again. He became distant and serious. Yugi and Tea never saw him unless they dropped by unannounced or whenever they needed their rides fixed. But even then, Joey never talked about the incident; it was like the blond haired youth had erased Triston from his mind completely.

Soon months passed and life went back to normal, well as normal as possible without Joey in their lives. Tea and Yugi still saw each other at least once a week if they could and every now and then they'd drop in on Joey and make sure he was alright. Peace returned to their lives but it wasn't long before tragedy struck again.

Yugi woke up early as usual, got dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black top and threw his old dark blue high school jacket on. He headed down stairs but to his surprise he found that Grandpa wasn't down stairs cooking breakfast as usual, not that he expected his Grandfather to cook his meals, it was just something his grandpa usually did.

'' That's weird, wonder where he is? Grandpa?''

Silence

Yugi headed to his Grandfathers room and quietly tiptoed in. He saw Solomon in his bed, lying on his back sleeping peacefully. Yugi went closer to get a better look at his Grandpa, when he noticed that his Grandpa's chest wasn't rising and falling steadily. Concern filled him as he shook his Grandpa gently.

'' Grandpa? Come on time to get up''

Yugi shook him a little harder, but Solomon Moto was gone. Despair and sadness gripped the young man's heart as he fell to his knees and wept at his Grandpa's bedside. Two hours later Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Joey. Joey's eyes were soft and understanding, like the old Joey's eyes had been so long ago. Yugi gripped the duvet harder, but Joey shook his head gently and knelt down beside his friend.

'' Let him go, Yug. He's gone''

It was enough to tip Yugi over the edge once more and without thinking he threw himself into Joey's arms and wept. Joey didn't pull back when Yugi landed in his arms; he just let his best friend cry into him. Joey understood the grief and sorrow Yugi was experiencing; he was still going through it himself with Tristons passing. An hour later Joey rang for and ambulance and sat with Yugi down stairs while the paramedics carried the body out on a stretcher. Later that day Tea met them at the Morgue, her eyes red from crying. A few days later the funeral was held. Many people showed up to pay their respects, and it made Yugi proud of his Grandfather. Once all the guests had left, Yugi, Joey and Tea had stood in front of Mr Moto's grave.

'' Come on Yug let's go home. You can stay at my place for a few days, you know, if that's what you want.''

Yugi smiled gratefully at Joey and then turned to face the grave once more.

'' Thanks Joey, but I'll be alright.''

'' Well the doors always open if you change your mind.''

Tea wrapped her arms around her friends and smiled sadly.

'' Come on guys let's go home.''

Joey and Tea turned to leave when they noticed that Yugi hadn't budged.

'' Yugi?''

'' You coming Yug?''

Yugi turned to face them.

'' If it's alright with you guys I'm going to stay here for a while. There's still something I want to do.''

Tea was about to protest when Joey cut her off.

'' Take all the time you need bud. Just give us a text or something when you get home alright?''

'' Yeah, sure.''

And with that Yugi turned his gaze back to the grave. Joey and Tea left in silence. Before getting in to her car Tea glanced at Joey.

'' Why'd you stop me?''

Joey paused before answering, his eyes serious once more.

'' Because, I know what it's like and right now, Yugi needs his space.''

And with that he mounted his motorcycle and sped off down the road, leaving Tea to her thoughts. Tea took one last glance back at Yugi, who still stood under the cherry blossoms in front of the grave, and then drove off. Yugi stared at his Grandfather's grave stone and then fell to his knees in utter despair. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the heaviness in his heart consumed him. Suddenly a gentle breeze blew softly against him, causing the cherry blossoms to fall from their branches and land at his feet. Yugi managed to open his eyes and though his tears he noticed a perfect blossom had landed on his Grandfather's grave, among the many flowers that covered the grave site. His Grandpa had always been fond of the cherry Blossoms, so it was somehow fitting. Yugi managed to pick himself up and dust off his pants before placing his hand gently on the stone.

'' I love you Grandpa, never forget that.''

Yugi glanced up at the cloudless sky and smirked softly.

'' Atem watch over him, old friend, wherever you are''

And with that Yugi turned to leave. On Solomon's grave stone a little sparrow perched on it and cheeped twice before flying off into the blue sky and disappearing from sight.

Soon a year had passed in the blink of an eye and life returned back to normal. Tea, Yugi and Joey grew close once more and stayed in contact. Yugi graduated with honours and Tea was offered a scholarship in dancing from a prestigious university in America, just like she had always dreamed. The gang had one final get together before Tea departed the week after. There were laughs, jokes and tears as the three friends said their goodbyes and returned home that evening.

A week later Joey and Yugi went to see Tea off on her flight. Thanks to Kaiba, who apparently had arranged the whole thing, heavens knew why, had paid for her to fly first class and had made all the arrangements when she arrived on the other side. Saying their final good byes Joey and Yugi watched as Tea disappeared through the barriers. And with heavy hearts the two friends said goodbye and headed home.

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep _

If there was one thing more annoying than an alarm clock going off, it was when someone called you at 3am in the morning. Finally Yugi turned over and managed to find his cell on the bedside table. Still groggy from sleeping, he flipped it open and managed to see who had the nerve to wake him. Joey's name was displayed on the screen. Reluctantly he put it to his ear and answered.

'' Joey, you mind telling me why you woke me up at this hour?''

'' Go turn on your TV now!''

Yugi pulled the phone away from ear and winced at the pain in his ears.

'' Calm down Joey, what's the matter?''

'' Just go turn on your freaking TV Yugi! Go look at the news!''

Joey's voice broke and a sob came through the line. Running down the stairs, Yugi turned on the TV to the news. Shock took over Yugi's body as he fell into the sofa behind him.

'' We bring you live on scene footage where a plane carrying over 600 people has just crashed into the Domino City Harbour. Reports are still coming in on the casualties, but the estimated death toll is well over 200.''

The remote fell to the floor with a thud, but Yugi didn't even notice.

'' Yugi? You still there?''

Joey voice came rushing through Yugi's thoughts, breaking his concentration.

'' Yes, I'm here Joey... you don't think...that Tea was...''

Silence

'' Joey...''

'' One minute Yug, they're showing the list now. Turn up your volume''

Fumbling for the remote Yugi turned the volume right up.

'' Among the casualties lost in the crash are the following...''

Suddenly a list with people's names and photo's came up. They started from the Letter A and made its way down. All the while Yugi sat on the edge of his seat, holding his breath and praying that Tea's name didn't come up.

Tracy Ann Beth

Train Anders

Tea Gardener

Yugi fell back against the sofa once more as grief filled his heart. Through his phone he could hear Joey hitting something, and his friends anguish cries. Soon Yugi broke down and howled his heart out.

Some days later Tea's friends and family held a funeral to mourn her passing; Yugi and Joey got the chance to tell how Tea had affected their lives. They both talked about their favourite memories and how she would be missed. Later that evening Joey and Yugi bought them some booze and went back to Joeys place and drowned their sorrows in the bottle. When morning came Yugi woke up with such a hangover that he and Joey stayed at home and reminisced about their time with Tea, Triston and even Mr Moto.

And once more life carried on. Another year had come and gone faster than anyone cared to remember and the two friends managed to cope. Yugi began running the store once more and participating in tournaments every so often. Of course Kaiba still challenged him at every turn, but luckily Joey turned up every time to cheer for him.

And so the years flew by like the wind. Joey managed to find Mia and the two love birds fell in love. A year later they got married, Yugi was the best man ofcourse, and then six months later Yugi got the call that he was going to be an uncle. Nine months later Mia gave birth to two beautiful twin girls. Mia and Joey named the first Twin, Jasmine, after Mia's favourite flower, and then they asked Yugi to name the second. He thought long and hard for a moment until he got the perfect name.

'' Hope''

Mai and Joey looked at him and smiled.

'' It's perfect for her.''

Joey held Hope in his arms and looked at Yugi expectantly.

'' Would you like to, hold her Yug?''

'' If you don't mind."

Gently Joey place Hope into Yugi's arms. Yugi's amethyst eyes glanced down at her and his heart melted. She had Mai's thick blond hair but her father's soft brown eyes.

'' She's beautiful''

'' Here Yugi meet your other niece, Jasmine''

Yugi handed Hope back to her father and took Jasmine from her mother, and cradled her gently in his arms. Like her sister she had blonde hair, but a bit lighter, like Joeys hair, but she had her mother's sparkling purple eyes. He smiled and handed her back to her mother. He watched with pride as his best friend held his baby girls and kissed his beloved wife tenderly on the lips. He smiled contently and left the happy parents to their privacy.

And once more life continued. The twins grew up into fine young girls, and Hope followed in her uncle's footsteps and became a grand champion at Dual Monsters. Jasmine became a famous scientist, and had made many breakthroughs in the field of medicine. Joey and Mai grew old together, and Yugi grew old with them. However, he never married and had kids of his own. He still ran the shop and watched his nieces grow. Then he watched proudly and quietly as they themselves became parents.

A few years later it was discovered that Joey and Mia and passed on in their sleep peacefully. Jasmine and Hope wept in their uncles arms and comforted their own children. Yugi wept as well, for the loss of his friends, no, his family. Over the years Joey and Mia had become more than his friends, they were his family. The two were laid to rest beside each other not far from where Triston, Tea and Mr Moto were buried. And all the while Yugi continued to watch over his remaining family.

Yugi smiled contently as he eyed the photo once more.

'' I miss you guys. I wish you could have seen what wonderful parents your girls turned out to be, Joey. Grandpa, you would have loved Jasmine and Hope. Triston, Tea, I'm sorry you never got to meet them but I think you guys would have loved them. Atem, you would have been their second favourite uncle.''

Closing the album Yugi managed to lift his tired body and placed the album back on his book shelf. He scanned the pictures on the mantelpiece and smiled at the happy faces of his great nieces and nephews, and of Jasmine and Hope with their husbands. Sighing happily, he made his way up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. He glanced out the window and saw the night sky. Stars graced the navy sky with their radiance. Changing into his PJ's Yugi wearily climbed into bed and pulled the sheets up over him. His old eyes closed and he breathed deeply as sleep took him.

'' _Aibou, wake up''_

Yugi ignored the voice and carried on sleeping.

''_Aibou...''_

Yugi turned over on his side wearily.

''_Yugi...''_

Yugi irritably opened his old weary eyes and sat himself up. He glanced around the room. It was empty, until he looked at the centre of the room. There a soft golden light emanated from a glowing opening. It grew brighter until Yugi shielded his eyes. Chancing a look he turned to glance at the opening. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

There, with his arms crossed over his chest, with that confident and determined smirk on his face, stood Atem. The pharaoh wore his old school uniform and his skin was the same as Yugi's. Yugi's eyes filled with tears as her stared at his old partner. Getting up he slowly walked over to stand in front of Atem. Atem looked down at his Aibou and smiled a rare gentle smile.

'' Hello Aibou''

Yugi couldn't take it; it had been so long since he had heard that word come from those lips. He threw his arms around Atem and held on, afraid that if he let go Atem would disappear again. Atem wrapped his arms around his Hakari and instantly they both felt their mind connection blend into one again. Atem felt all that Yugi had felt, all the sadness and happiness he had experienced over the years, and Yugi felt Atem's strength, love and happiness flow through him in an in instant. Yugi pulled back and gazed up at Atem.

'' I've missed you Atem.''

'' I missed you too, Aibou. It's time, Aibou''

Yugi glanced up, confused.''

'' What do you mean Atem? Where are we going?''

'' It's time to go Home.''

Atem turned to stand to one side and Yugi saw into the Opening. On the other side, was the palace where he and the gang had been when they fell into the Pharaoh's Memories. And there, waiting in the palace gardens were all of Atem's friends, including Mana, but then he noticed that, there, waving and smiling at them, were _their _friends. He glanced up at Atem and smiled. Atem held out his hand and Yugi willingly took it. Together they stepped into the opening and headed towards the gardens. In that moment, Yugi felt all the years melt away, his beard and grey hair disappeared and the colour returned. The youth returned to his eyes and his aches and pains melted away. As the pair stepped over the threshold, Yugi felt his heart leap with happiness as he was embraced by friends and family. And although he had lived a wonderful life on Earth he realised for the first time that he was truly Home. Tea threw her arms around him, while Triston and Joey then grabbed him in a head lock and a hug. Mia hugged him gently; then Mr Moto came forward and embraced his Grandson tightly, while tears of joy trickled down his face. Atem's friends welcomed him with open arms.

Later that evening, once everyone had retired to their chambers, Atem and Yugi walked through the gardens. Atem now wore his Egyptian attair and Yugi wore a white tunic, with a red cape and the same jewellery as his friend.

'' Atem?''

'' Yes, Aibou''

'' What happens now?''

Atem looked to the sky, towards the setting sun and smiled softly.

'' We carry on, just like life carries on, living one day at a time.''

Yugi smiled and looked towards the setting sun.

'' Is sure feels good to be home, doesn't it Atem''

'' Yes, Aibou, it does''

**Until we meet again my dear readers until the I bid you adieu..**

**The Voice of ther Wind-**


End file.
